Concealed Past
by IndiiMoo
Summary: After waking up in a strange world with no memory at all, not even her name, will she be able to establish a normal life? All that she knows in this world is the man who found her, Kakashi Hatake.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfiction, YAY! ^.^ I don't know if it is good or not but meh, I am going to write it anyway. If there are spelling/grammar mistakes don't judge me because I am half asleep! Anyway feedback is good, thanks!**

* * *

Darkness. Everything was black, no colour, no light, just an endless ocean of darkness. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. Nothing. It stretched on and on forever, never stopping and not a single glimpse of light anywhere, or so it seemed. Something caught my attention, a dot? Yes, a small white dot in the distance. The dot started to grow and before I could realise what was happening the black was completely gone. I opened my eyes and saw a rough outline of a man, I felt an arm around me and I realised that I was lying across this unknown man. The light flooding my vision was painfully bright; I blinked a few times clearing my sight and bringing the man into focus. My mind was fuzzy and unclear, and all I could feel was an incredible headache, which was definitely not improving with this man shouting orders at people that I could not see. I couldn't quite make out what it was that he was saying and trying to make sense of it made my head hurt more, he stopped barking orders and focussed his eyes on me. I tried to speak, tried to ask where I was or how I got here but just as I found the right words to say I lost consciousness, back into the endless ocean of darkness.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, taking in my surroundings. There was a lot of white and pale blues, I looked down and noticed that I was on a bed, covered by a thin white blanket. I was definitely in a hospital, but my question was why. I let out a small sigh and shifted in the bed putting my hands behind my head and shutting my eyes again.

"So, you're finally awake?" The voice caused me to sit up and open my eyes; I looked around trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. My eyes finally came to rest on a man sitting on the windowsill with a book in his hand.

"If you're going to stare at least introduce yourself first." His eyes didn't shift from the pages of his book. I wanted to say something witty back, but not only was it impossible for me to think of a good reply it was also impossible for me to formulate any words at all. The man finally lifted his eyes from the book; he studied me for a moment which caused the ideal moment for me to study him also. He was thin and moderately tall, he looked to be at least fifteen centimetres taller than me, if that. He wore a face mask that covered most of his face, and a headband with an odd leaf-like shape on it that covered one of his eyes, his hair was silver; it was spiked up and tilted to his left. He was certainly attractive even though most of his face was covered, god knows why. Maybe his face was deformed somehow; all I knew was that he looked good. It finally hit me, I couldn't believe it took me so long, this was the man that was ordering people around when I gained consciousness earlier today.

"You're a shy one, eh? Well then allow me to introduce myself." He sat his book down and slid off the windowsill, landing lightly on the floor. A smile lit up his eyes… eye? "My name is Kakashi Hatake, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He spoke formally yet kindly. I took a deep breath praying silently that words would actually come out this time.

"Hello, Kakashi. It's nice to meet you too." I made a mental note to thank whoever it was I was praying to that I was able to speak. "My name is-" I paused, took a deep breath and tried again "My _name_ is-" I paused again, what was my name? I frowned and tried to think back and remember what on earth my name was. I let out a sharp gasp as a splitting pain filled my head and I buckled over, putting my head in hands. Kakashi rushed to my side and placed his hand on my back.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened? Nurse! Nurse, help plea-" I cut Kakashi off by raising my hand.

"N-No, I'm fine. Really, you don't need to call the nurse in." I smiled reassuringly, mostly trying to convince myself.

"Are you certain? What happened?" I looked at his face, he was genuinely concerned.

"Just a headache is all, I'm sure of it! But I can't for the life of me remember my name." I let out a small chuckle trying to stop myself from worrying about it. Kakashi looked at me and frowned for a second before he stepped back from me and leaned against a nearby wall. He launched into a conversation with me about whether or not I remember anything before he found me, to most of his questions I replied with short answers or brief noises of agreement but my mind was elsewhere trying to make sense of what has happened to me.

A decent amount of time had passed and the sun had begun to set behind the assorted buildings and houses that were outside. Kakashi had remained leaning against the wall the entire conversation, his face set in a slight frown the whole time. Finally a nurse knocked at the door and politely stepped into my hospital room. She told me that I was fine and free to leave but if I started to get the headaches again that I was to come back and be examined, and then she left with a polite smile on her face.

"I suppose you are feeling hungry after being out for three days." Kakashi stated and stood up straight, stretched, and placed his hands in his pockets. I nodded along and then realised what he had actually said.

"Three days?! You found me _three_ days ago? I have been passed out in this hospital room for THREE DAYS?!" I brought my hand to my head, massaged my temple, and sighed. "Well then yeah! I am very hungry actually." I smiled.

"Great!" Kakashi said, and walked over to the side of the room where the door was "How does Ichiraku Ramen sound?"

"Ichi- What?" I looked at Kakashi with confusion. He chuckled which caused me to frown, way to be helpful. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It's a local restaurant, I eat there often. I am sure you will love it, it has a certain charm about it." He spun around so that his body was facing the door, he looked over his shoulder at me "Get ready to leave, I will be waiting outside when you are good to go." Kakashi smiled and left, leaving me alone in the hospital room.

I went to get off the hospital bed but I struggled a lot, obviously lying down for three days straight isn't good for you. I made my way over to the door leading into the small bathroom attached to my hospital room. I closed the few steps between me and the sink; I washed my face and dried it with the closest towel. I looked up at the mirror in front of me, studying the unfamiliar face staring back at me. The girl's hair fell in long, brown curls down to her waist and her eyes were the same brown as her hair. The girl was pretty, but in a simple sort of way. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything, but she was nice to look at… I was nice to look at. I smoothed out my hair and left the hospital.

Kakashi was leaning against a nearby tree reading his book, standing in the dark shadow that the setting sun caused the tree to cast. I walked over to him and stood next to him trying to see what was written on the pages of the books.

"So, what's that book of yours about?" I asked, leaning over trying to read the page. He snapped the book shut and shifted awkwardly.

"Uhh, nothing. Forget about it." I could swear that embarrassment flashed across his face for a split second before he changed the topic "So, Ichiraku?"

"Lead the way!" I grinned as I did a sweeping motion with one arm. Kakashi began walking and I fell into step beside him. We both remained silent for a little while, stepping in unison until I couldn't take the silence any longer. "So how old are you, Kakashi?" He seemed shocked at the question.

"How- How old am I?" Kakashi repeated my question. He thought to himself for a moment then finally replied "I am thirty years old, I think. Why do you ask? How old are you?"

"I don't exactly know my age. No memory, remember? I was just curious is all." I shrugged and smiled.

Kakashi stopped walking and gestured in the direction of a small building that was separated from the outside world by small banners hanging from the roof. This would be Ichiraku Ramen, I guessed. There was an amazing smell coming from the small restaurant, this made me realise just how hungry I actually was. Kakashi led the way into Ichiraku and I followed, taking a seat next to him.

We ordered our ramen and ate in silence, after we had finished eating Kakashi payed for both out meals, we thanked the owners, and left. We were standing outside of Ichiraku and Kakashi looked at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't read.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked suddenly, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well considering I haven't been conscious, until now, since being in this village I am going to have to say no." I did a small laugh as I thought to myself about where I planned on staying.

"You can stay with me until you can get a place of your own." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh, no! I couldn't do that! You have already been so kind to me, I couldn't possibl-" Kakashi cut me off before I finished what I was saying.

"Nonsense! You don't have anywhere else to stay and you don't know anyone else here." This discussion continued on for a little while until I finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! I will stay at your place until I find somewhere more permanent. Thank you." I smiled gratefully. Kakashi tried to hide his victorious smirk, but failed miserably.

"You are welcome, follow me. You will be staying in the guest room, it's not exactly high class but it's comfortable." We made our way to Kakashi's house and it was exactly how I had imagined it. It was a simple house, single storey, basic furnishing with an earthy colour scheme. It was simple but sweet.

Kakashi showed me where the bathroom was then led me to the guest room, I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me. I was alone in what was to be my new room for the next few days. I looked around the room, it had the same sort of decoration as the rest of the house; simple and earthy. I took a few steps then realised I didn't have anything to unpack. I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing a beige high neck dress that was mid-thigh in length, under the dress was a pair of white shorts, and I had on white sandal shoes. All of which were covered by dirt and dust, I really needed new clothes.

I stepped out of my room and went for a walk around the house, trying to memorize the layout to avoid any future awkward moments of getting lost. I made my way to the wooden back porch that had a nice view of a garden, the garden was the most shocking part of Kakashi's house; he didn't strike me as someone who would have a garden. I sat down on the porch and admired the garden for god knows how long, lost in the peaceful beauty that the moon cast over it.

A noise to my side startled me, I looked and immediately calm when I saw that it was Kakashi. He was wearing a navy blue top and loose navy blue three quarter pants; he still had his face mask and headband on. Words cannot explain how badly I wanted to see his face.

"Kakashi?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He responded with a hum, his eyes focussed on the garden.

"Why have you been so kind to me? I mean you basically saved me three days ago, you visited me in the hospital even though I was a complete stranger, you payed for my food tonight, and you are letting me stay at your house. Why?" Kakashi remained silent. I watched him carefully, trying to find some sort of response in his face but there was nothing. He eventually replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You remind me of someone I used to care about a lot. When you were lying in the hospital bed I felt like I needed to protect you, you are so young and there is so much evil in this world. You have lost all of your memory; you don't even remember your name! It just seemed like you needed someone to look out for you." Kakashi spoke so seriously that it had begun to worry me; he must have seen it on my face as he smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Kakashi." I smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Chapter two :D Had loads of fun writing this chapter. My hope is that in the next few chapters I will start to explain more of NoNameGirl's past and also get into some more... interesting... moments between her and the fabulous Kakashi. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a sore neck and back, I must have slept on it funny. What I really needed was a nice hot bath. I left my room and walked down the corridor until I was facing the door to the bathroom, I opened the door with a fluent movement not even stopping for a second to knock. Then I noticed him, his body was angled away from the door so I couldn't see his face but I instantly knew it was him. He was sitting, _naked_, in the bath, _naked_, surrounded by steam, _naked_. I let out a surprisingly loud gasp, he began to turn his head to see who it was that had disturbed his peace, I blushed and started apologising as I turned around and shut the door behind me.

I walk into the main room of the house and sat down with my back against the wall and my hands pressed against the sides of my face. _Oh my god, what just happened?_ The moment kept replaying in my head, making it impossible to try to forget about it.

"Why on earth didn't I knock? Who the hell just barges into a room with a closed door without even thinking about knocking?" I whispered to myself aloud. I let out an awkward chuckle as I thought about Kakashi sitting there, his naked body glistening in the steam, hair still holding a surprising amount of shape. The thought made me blush, what I could only assume was, a deep scarlet.

After a few short minutes Kakashi had emerged from the bathroom, completely clothed. I prayed that my face was no longer bright red and stood up to face him. He looked at me with a neutral face, I braced myself for awkwardness.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked with a polite smile.

"..What?" My face showed as much confusion as my voice, was he trying to lull me into a false sense of comfort before the awkward approached?

"How. Did. You. Sleep?" He enunciated each word clearly, not in a condescending way, but as though he actually thought I misheard him.

"You're not going to? Oh, well, I slept well thank you." I replied, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"That's good, now, down to business." Oh god, here it comes. The awkward conversation I have been dreading. "Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, had requested that you go see her this morning."

I stared at Kakashi, studying his face and trying to understand. He raised an eyebrow at me and I realised what was happening; he was acting as though nothing happened, or maybe he just didn't realise what happened. I decided to go along with it, coming to the conclusion that it was probably for the best.

"Oh, uhh, okay then." I murmured as I tried to think of where her office is.

"Her office is the big red building we passed yesterday on our way to Ichiraku." Kakashi stated, almost as though he had read my mind. I nodded a small thank you to Kakashi, waved goodbye, and made my way to Lady Tsunade's office.

I arrived at the large red building after at least ten minutes of confusion and getting lost. I stood there, facing the door that lead into her office, took a deep breath and knocked. I heard a voice from within the room giving me permission to enter. I opened the door and stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and made my way further into the room.

"Lady Tsunade," I bowed deeply "It is a pleasure to meet you." I returned to an upright position and finally got to examine the woman that was so respected in this village. My eyes widened in shock, she was stunning! She had pale skin, long blonde hair that was pulled back into two loose ponytails, with bangs framing her face, and light amber eyes. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me and I realised I was staring at her; I quickly shook myself and smiled awkwardly.

"It is nice to meet you too. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village; I have heard a fair bit about you. Is it true you can't remember your name or anything about your life prior to Kakashi Hatake finding you?" Her eyes were focused on me, I shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "Hmm, how interesting, if it is okay with you I would very much like to sit down with you sometime in the near future and have a discussion about your life and attempt to improve your memory of it."

"That sounds like a great idea, Lady Tsunade." I smiled politely

"Now, the reason I summoned you here was to inform you of your training. You are to begin training to see if you are able to use any Jutsus. I am aware you have been here only a day, so if you get too exhausted just inform your trainer. They should be waiting for you in the training field near the main gate. You are dismissed." Lady Tsunade spoke in a formal and serious manner, I found it incredibly intimidating. I nodded and left her office, I walked down the long road that leads to the main gate. All that I was able to think about was this morning and how glad I was to not be spending the day around Kakashi and awkwardness.

I was nearly at the training ground, only a small distance to go. I was curious as to what sort of training I would be going through and how difficult I would find it. In the distance I saw a figure standing by a tree that was in a medium size field surrounded by… more trees. As I drew closer to the figure an awful realisation hit me; it was Kakashi. He was standing there reading that damn book of his. I began to panic and hoped that he wasn't going to be my trainer for today, but something told me that my hoping would do nothing.

Kakashi was only a few steps away now, I took a deep breath to calm myself, and took the last few steps until I was standing in front of him. Kakashi snapped his book shut, and smiled at me.

"Why hello, it seems that I am going to be training you today. Shall we get started?" Kakashi spoke, still acting as though nothing happened this morning. Why was that act of his bothering me so much? It's not like I _wanted_ to talk about it or anything. I nodded and followed closely behind him as he began to walk out into the open.

Kakashi launched into a rant about chakra nature or something, I wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, nor was I really listening. I was too distracted by my thoughts of him in the bath and several uncomfortable conversations that could happen today.

"Do you understand?" Kakashi's words brought me back to reality, I nodded. Kakashi reached into one of the pouches attached to his outfit and pulled out a small piece of paper which he handed over to me. I took the piece of paper and looked at him questioningly. Kakashi sighed as he realised that I hadn't listened to anything he had just said and explained everything again.

"So I just let my chakra flow into this piece of paper and it will react, depending on my chakra nature?" I was staring at the piece of paper not fully understanding how that was at all possible.

"That is pretty much it. Here, let me show you what I mean." He reached into the pouch and brought out another piece of paper and held it in one hand. After a couple of seconds the piece of paper in his hand crinkled. My eyes widened, amazed at how the paper responded to his chakra. "Now you try." He said with a smile.

I looked down at the paper in my hand, focusing my eyes on it. I tried to get my chakra to flow but nothing happened, at all. I looked up at Kakashi who just nodded, encouraging me to try again. I nodded back and tried once more to get the paper to react. Nothing. I frown at the piece of paper and keep trying again, and again, and again, and again. The paper still didn't respond in any way other than wave slightly in the afternoon breeze. I let out a sigh of frustration and look back at Kakashi, hoping for an answer as to why it doesn't work. Kakashi said nothing; he only nodded at the paper again.

I took a breath, re-centred myself, and tried one final time to get a reaction from the paper. My hand was shaking with frustration; I frowned deeply and gritted my teeth. After all my effort the damn piece of paper did absolutely nothing.

"Why is nothing happening?" I demanded with frustration.

"You are new to this; it is understandable that it would take a while. Just keep trying." Kakashi spoke in a calm voice that just pissed me off.

"I _am_ trying!" I growled "Maybe I just don't have chakra!"

"Of course you have chakra, all people of this world have chakra." He stated, trying to give me hope. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Well maybe I am just not from this world!" I shouted and stormed off into the trees around the training grounds.

I walk for a minute before looking behind me, the field and Kakashi were no longer visible so I found a spot under a tree and sat down. I put my face in my hands and groaned. Why was nothing happening? Why couldn't I get my freaking chakra to flow?! It's not like I wasn't trying, I really was. I was trying as best as I could, I just couldn't make anything happen.

I sat there grumbling to myself about my frustration for a while; the light of the sun was starting to fade. Kakashi appeared in front of me, crouched down so that we were eye to eye, and placed a hand on my arm.

"Hey, it's okay. This sort of thing is difficult for everyone at first. No one gets it the first try, you just have to keep practising then controlling your chakra becomes second nature to you. Here," he handed me another piece of chakra paper which I frowned at "take this. Now, try to imagine your chakra, as a blue energy, flow from your body and into the piece of paper. Breathe and now try."

I held the paper in my hand and took a deep breath. I pictured a blue energy flowing down my arm, out of my hand, and into the piece of paper. I imagined it continuously and as time progressed I got angry again. I stopped with a frustrated sigh and burst into tears. Kakashi slightly tightened his grip on my arm in an attempt to console me. He left his hand there while I cried and it turned to night.

"Hey," Kakashi spoke softly. I looked up into his eyes, my tears had almost stopped "you don't need to worry about any of this. Everything will be fine, honestly. You are getting exhausted and need rest, we should go home and tomorrow we can try again." He smiled sweetly and I nodded.

Kakashi stood up first and helped me to my feet. We started walking out of the trees but after a few steps I lost my balance and began to fall. I knew what was coming, and prepared myself for the impact. What I did not prepare myself for was Kakashi's strong arms wrapped around me. My mind instantly flashed back to this morning's _incident_ and the thought of Kakashi without clothes on and I began to blush furiously.

Kakashi returned me to an upright position but didn't remove his arms from around me. I waited a second or two then cleared my throat. He returned his arms to his sides and I could have sworn I saw a hint of embarrassment flash across his face.

"Umm… about this morning." I started blushing again "I am, umm…" I cleared my throat and made eye contact with Kakashi. "I- I'm sorry I walked in on you in the bath."

Kakashi chuckled deeply and I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down at me and cleared his throat. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it!"

"Oh, okay then." I was surprised at his reaction. We started walking again but then Kakashi stopped abruptly.

"You didn't see my face, did you?" Kakashi's voice had gone serious.

"I… uhh, no. No I didn't." I was shocked by his sudden serious tone. He turned around and faced me.

"Because if you did, I would have to kill you." He sounded completely serious, not a single hint of joking in his voice. It was absolutely terrifying. I tried to speak and make light of the situation but I couldn't. So I stared, wide eyed, at the man who had just threatened to kill me.

Kakashi burst out laughing and nearly went purple from lack of air. I was still standing there with wide eyes as Kakashi struggled to calm himself.

"I was only joking! Come on, let's get home." Kakashi chuckled once more and continued walking back to his house with me following behind him. I was actually fearful of my life before, _jerk_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeee! This is kind of a dull chapter, lots of talking (ew) so it may feel like it drags on for a bit. I have noticed the main girl is very emotional, this chapter especially, so I am hoping to not make her so emotional next chapter. Feedback is welcomed, thanks! Enjoy (:**

* * *

I somehow managed to peel my eyes open. The sun was shining brightly in the window of what had been my bedroom the past couple of days. It would have had to have been at least midday, was I really _that_ exhausted. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the main room. There was a pile of clothes sitting on the table with a note on top, I picked up the note and began reading it.

_Hey Sleepy,  
Sorry I am not home, I was called on a mission early this morning.  
I should be back later today and we can continue with your training.  
-Kakashi  
P.S. I noticed the condition of your clothes last night and decided to  
buy you some new ones. I hope that you like them._

I put the note down and examined the clothes. In the pile there was a cream, sleeveless, ankle-length dress with a sash that ties around the waist, there was a pair of black shorts, and a set of black netting gloves. Kakashi had pretty good taste in women's clothing. I went to the bathroom, confident that there was no chance anyone was in there. I took my old, filthy clothes off and finally got to relax in a steamy bath. I finished bathing and changed into my new outfit which, I decided, looked pretty great on me.

I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was empty except for a few different sauces and other inedible stuff. I made a mental note to take Kakashi food shopping. Deciding I wasn't very hungry at all I went for a walk around town, trying to get used to the village layout, making my way to the training grounds for another day of being unable to get my chakra to flow, _yay_.

I was walking along what appeared to be a main street when a group of about five guys... and one dog... nearly run me over. They shout back apologies and I just brush it off, no big deal. I reached the training grounds but Kakashi wasn't there yet, I pulled out a piece of chakra paper I kept from yesterday and tried to get my chakra to flow. I was completely focused on what I was doing that the world was non-existent, until...

"Who the heck is that?" A loud, annoying voice snapped me out of concentration. I spun around and got a good look at who it was that had disturbed me.

There were three people walking there way over to me; a blond haired boy with blue eyes wearing a black and orange outfit, a girl with a _lot_ of pink, pink hair, pink clothes, too much pink, and one last guy who had dark hair and eyes, he had an outfit on that showed his stomach.

"Naruto! That isn't very polite!" the pink hair girl snapped as she punched the blond boy in the arm suggesting that he was Naruto and also the one who distracted me. "Sorry about him, he really doesn't have good manners. My name is Sakura, that jerk there is Naruto, and he" she pointed at the boy with his stomach showing "is Sai. I don't think we have met before."

"Uhh, no. We haven't met before. Nice to meet you all." I smiled at them as they came to a halt in front of me.

"You call me a jerk with no manners and she hasn't even told us her name!" Naruto shrieked, how annoying. I looked away from their eyes trying to think of how to explain my... _situation_.

"Naruto! Look what you have done, you have upset her!" Sakura shouted, punching Naruto in the arm again.

"Maybe she doesn't have a name." Sai stated matter-of-a-factly, Sakura blinked at Sai and turned to face me.

"Oh, do you have a name?" She asked, to which I responded with a shake of my head.

"No name, huh?" Naruto asked, frowning slightly. Just as I was about to reply to the annoying boy Kakashi appeared next to us.

"Sorry for the wait I-" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence noticing the three people standing in front of me. "Oh! Hello, Naruto, Sakura, Sai." the murmured hellos to Kakashi and I began to wonder the connection between the two. Just as that thought crossed my mind Kakashi spoke as though he had heard my thought, it freaks me out when he does that. "I'm sorry, these guys were in my squad a few years back. Not Sai though, he is a new addition to their team. "

"Hey Kakashi, is it true she doesn't have a name?" Naruto asked far too loudly.

"Well, yes and no. She has a name but she can't remember it. I found her a few days ago just outside of the village and took her to hospital. When she woke up she explained that she had no memory from before I found her." Kakashi explained simply, I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it looks like we are going to have to give her a name then!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, is it okay if I give her a nickname?" Sai asked shyly, stepping forward so that he could see me better. Naruto nodded and Sakura death stared Sai.

"Well, if I call her what I called Sakura it is likely I will be injured." he thought aloud, bringing a hand to his jawline. Sai examined me, making me feel awkward and uncomfortable. "How about... Curly." He suggested with a smile.

"Curly! That's great, Sai!" Naruto agreed, making Sai smile more. Sakura smacked her hand against her forehead.

"You guys are so strange." She sighed. Kakashi began to chuckle which caused the other three to join in laughing.

I stood there, watching for the four acted around each other. I had been at this village for a few days and this is the first time I had truly felt like I was out of place or didn't belong. The three kids, who I decided were around my age, had such an easy relationship with each other and Kakashi and I could sense that there was a lot of history between them all. A sudden sadness hit me, my throat became dry and I could feel the tears behind my eyes. No! I wouldn't cry, not in front of all of them. Naruto stopped laughing and noticed me struggling with my tears.

"Hey, uhh, are you crying?" He asked taking a step towards me. I shook my head and tried to smile.

"N-No, I am fine. Don't worry about me." I looked at Kakashi and saw that it was too late and he was already worrying about me. "Really! I am fine!" I forced a more convincing smile onto my face.

"Oh, okay. So you actually can't remember any of your past?" Naruto asked and I shook my head. Naruto launched into a big clump of questions about my past and trying to find out about me. I wasn't able to answer any of them and the pain in my head returned and began to get worse. I began to lose my balance and Kakashi noticed, he was instantly beside me. I began to fade away just as Kakashi swooped me up and had me in his arms.

* * *

_Kakashi_

"Kakashi, things may be slightly more serious than we had thought." Tsunade stated seriously, placing the file she was looking at down on her desk.

"How so?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"When you first brought her to the hospital we ran some tests and her chakra didn't show up on the test. We thought it might have just been because she had gone through a traumatic event and her body was messed up, or maybe the results came back wrong. But now that you have taken her to the hospital again we had a chance to perform more tests and the results came back the exact same as the first time. It's not that she is unable to control her chakra, it's that she doesn't _have_ chakra." Tsunade spoke in a serious and emotionless tone, it pissed me off.

"Are you sure, how is that even possible?" I was getting frustrated.

"It's not possible, Kakashi! That's what is so baffling about it all. Everyone has chakra, even Rock Lee has it he is just unable to control it. But this girl doesn't have chakra in her body!" Tsunade was frowning deeply. "There is no point in you training with her any more, until we can figure out exactly what the hell is going on it is pointless for you to waste time with her."

"What?!" I shouted, Tsunade had stepped over the line. "It's not pointless! Through training with her I might be able to figure out what has happened or why she doesn't have chakra. Training her will _never_ be pointless!"

"Kakashi, how dare you raise your voice at me!" She shot up from her desk and slammed her hands onto her desk. "You are not to train with her! I will find out what I need through sessions with her." she sat back down.

"With all do respect, _Hokage_." I snarled the word. "I am going to continue training with her, depsite what you have suggested. Good day, ma'am." I left her office and made my way to the hospital before she got the chance to shout something back at me. That woman is so infuriating! To just give up on the girl like that, it's ridiculous. There is plenty of reasons to continue the training!

I arrived at the girl's hospital room and stepped inside being as quiet as I could. She was sleeping on the bed, her brown hair flowing around her face delicately. She was beautiful, and so familiar. I had the feeling that I knew her somehow but I knew how impossible that was, I had never seen her before I found her. I watched her sleep for a minute. Maybe there's more reason behind wanting to continue training with her than just trying to understand.

"Maybe I want to be around her." I whispered to myself.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Kakashi standing at the end of my bed.

"Hello, you're awake." Kakashi spoke softly.

"Hey." I smiled "You always seem to be there when I wake up, you're not stalking me are you?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm not the one who walked in on someone in the bath." He stated raising his hands in defence, I blushed and threw one of my pillows at him. It hit him in the head and we laughed. After a minute or so our laughter dies out.

"I was worried about you." Kakashi said, suddenly serious. I studied his face, he was serious. He was genuinely worried about me.

"I am fine." I smiled, but Kakashi didn't seem convinced, he frowned at me.

"Tell me the truth, are you really okay?" He was making direct eye contact with me, he would know if I lied. I let out a small sigh and sat up straight.

"Not exactly. I am beginning to worry, Kakashi. Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I use my chakra. Why don't I feel like I fit in here? What if I never do?" I could feel tears in my eyes. "The way you were with Naruto and the others, it made me realise how out of place I am here. You all have such a strong bond and I am sure you do with the rest of the village too." I began to cry. "What if I never find somewhere I belong."

Kakashi walked to beside the bed and, without hesitation, pulled me into a hug. My natural reaction was to wrap my arms around his chest. He quietly hushed me, trying to settle me down. He broke the hug and held me away slightly, looking into my eyes.

"Listen to me, things may be confusing and difficult right now but you just need to hang on. You may feel out of place and like you don't belong, but you do. Whether people like it or not you are part of this village now." Kakashi smiled "You belong here, with me." I blushed when he said that, which caused him to blush and clear his throat. "Everything will work out, trust me."

I nodded stiffly, wiping the tears from my face. I got out of the bed and Kakashi made our way through the village and back to his house. We were standing at my bedroom door, Kakashi looked at the clothes he had bought me.

"They look good on you." I blushed at his comment even though he didn't say it in a flirty way, why does he make me blush so much?

"Thanks, you have good taste." I smiled. "Oh! You need to buy more food, I went to get something to eat when I woke up and the fridge was empty."

"Okay, but you will need to do the cooking. I have no cooking skill whatsoever." he said with a laugh.

"Deal. I think I am going to sleep now. For some reason whenever I black out, even though I am asleep, I don't really rest. Good night and thank you, Kakashi." I smiled and entered my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
